


Prompt – Ridley, Carnivore

by Munnin



Series: The Star Wars Write Stuff challenge. [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munnin/pseuds/Munnin
Summary: The squad have their own issues when it comes to food.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on characters created by Joe Hogan for the [ The Siren of Dathomir](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C3z0kyf53Ds) and [ Panic Over Muunilinst ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I3-_EnhMEDE).
> 
> Characters stolen, kidnapped, and abused with his permission.

Rations were rations were rations. But Linc made a point of acquiring real food whenever possible. They were elite. And they needed to keep themselves at their strongest. Eating better than the average shiny helped a lot.

And he was good at finding things. 

So, when he could, he acquired them fresh food. 

Despite being clones from the same DNA, they all had very much their own tastes. 

Linc could cook. Troopers with support training usually could, it was part of his conditioning. Ridley cooked too. Mostly because he enjoyed it. 

Ridley was however, an avowed carnivore. He made incredible meat dishes, especially if Linc could acquire them tailring bacon. 

Just not anything green. Or yellow… or anything vegetable like. Much to the displeasure of some of the other members of the team. 

Jat, Crispy, Wrathor and Gleeb were happy omnivores and would eat whatever they were offered but Skate and Fernie especially preferred vegetables and lots of them. 

Which usually lead to a crowded kitchen. 

Skate was usually evicted first. The highly-twitched instincts that made him a talented pilot didn’t always combine well with his swift temper. And in the kitchen that lead to being chased out by Ridley, wielding a wooden spoon. If he escaped with a bowl of vegetables, he was happy. 

Jat would usually follow Skate. Not out of loyalty so much. As an omnivore, Jat would eat whatever he got. But most of the time, his job on the team was peace-maker and things were less volatile once Skate was fed and out of the way. He tended to drag Gleeb out with him. Gleeb wasn’t a trouble-maker, not really. Unless matched with Ridley. The two tended to wind each other up and the less distractions the better.

Somewhere in the mess, Fordo managed to acquire himself a plate of food, letting the crowded kitchen sort itself out. He rather liked Ridley’s cooking. But it wasn’t his job to mother-hen any of them into eating vegetables. But it was fun to watch them hen each other.


End file.
